1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rehabilitation or exercising chair device, and more particularly to a rehabilitation or exercising chair device including a structure or configuration for the disable persons to comfortably rehabilitate or exercise their hands and/or chest portion and/or their upper muscle groups and including a simplified structure or configuration that may be made or manufactured with a greatly decreased or reduced manufacturing cost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical rehabilitation or exercising devices have been developed and provided for the disable persons to conduct or operate various kinds of exercises, and comprise a large number of the exercising devices for training or exercising the upper muscle groups and/or the lower or other muscle groups of the users.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,353 to Tench, U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,245 to Yeh, U.S. Pat. No. 7,276,018 to Studdard, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,109,864 to Tseng disclose several of the typical rehabilitation or exercising devices each comprising an exercising equipment or arrangement or the like disposed or attached or mounted or secured or formed or provided on the base supporting member for being actuated or operated by the user to train or exercise the upper muscle groups and/or the lower or other muscle groups of the users.
However, the typical rehabilitation or exercising devices comprise a complicated structure or configuration that may not be made or manufactured and may not be used for the disable persons to comfortably rehabilitate or exercise their hands and/or chest portion and/or their upper muscle groups.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional rehabilitation or exercising devices.